Long Shot
by 71star
Summary: Bella is having a rough time in her marriage. Bella can't decide if she's staying or going,until the choice is out of her hands. Who will be the man to show her that she can love again and it's not a Long Shot. Stupid Summary... PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Long Shot**

**Chapter 1**

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?" Alec yelled.

"What are you talking about Alec?" I stood in the middle of the living room, seriously confused.

"This!" he shouted and threw the stick at me.

"I-I'm still not sure. I was going to the doctors today to find out." I stuttered, forgetting to hide the pregnancy test in the bottom of the garbage.

"Bella, one is enough! Annabel is all we need!" he shouted again.

"Alec please, keep your voice down before you wake her." I pleaded, it was 3am and didn't want a grumpy toddler on my hands.

"Well, you should of thought about that before you got pregnant, _again_!" he snapped.

"Oh, so this is all my fault? I don't think so Alec! We've been using protection, but you refuse to let me take the pill, for fear I might get fat! So this is all NOT my fucking fault!" I yelled back.

"Look, I'm tired, I just worked a 12 hours shift, I'm going to bed and I'll talk to you after the doctors and figure out what to do then." he sighed and walked into our bedroom.

I just looked after him, in complete shock.

We'd been married for five years before we even had Annabel and now she was 3, it's not like it was the end of the world.

He was a police officer in Seattle, trying for detective, I was a kindergarten teacher and reading tutor on the side.

We made good money, lived well, plus both our families were well off.

His family being in politics, his dad was the Senator and his mom was an interior designer.

My father, Police Chief of Forks, where I grew up and his father's father helped found Forks, so we still had land and a few businesses our family owned, my uncle Marcus actually ran those.

I followed shortly after he went to bed and fell fast asleep.

I awoke the next morning and Alec was still sleeping.

I went and got Annabel ready for the day, to go to pre-school and I'd go to my doctors appointment.

"Mommy!" Annabel shouted as I walked in.

"How's mommies baby girl doing?" I asked.

"I'm no baby!" she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, reminding me of my twin sister, Alice.

"Oh, I forgot, you're mommies pretty princess." I smiled tickling her sides.

"Yep and daddies too!" she giggled, causing all her curls to bounce.

Thankfully Alec and I had close to the same hair color and between his waves and my curls, she had beautiful hair, kind of like a brown haired Shirley Temple.

I got her dressed and fed, checked to see if Alec was awake, but no such luck, it always made Annabel sad when she couldn't tell her daddy bye.

The day passed by quickly and as I waited in the doctors office, I started thinking.

'I've been married for 8 years and I'm so unhappy all the time. I talked to my dad last week and told him how much I missed him, I didn't get to see him a lot with our crazy schedules. Today's results will tell me if I'm staying married and working this out or taking my baby and going home to dad.'

I was deep in thought when the nurse called my name "Bella Volturi".

I stood up and smiled.

"So, what brings you in today Mrs. Volturi?" the nurse asked.

"Well, I think I might be pregnant." I smiled.

"Oh, O.K., well, I'll give you the cup and you can take care of that, while I get the stuff to draw blood and the doctor will be in as soon as you're finished." she pointed to the cup and left the room.

I quickly did my business and sat on the table for the doctor.

"Ah, Mrs. Volturi, so, you think you might be pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. Maybe a month or two if I am." I smiled.

"How late is your period?" she asked.

"It's about 3 weeks late and it never is." I sighed.

"O.K., let me take a look." she smiled and walked over to the urine test.

"Did you take one at home?" she asked.

"Yes, I took several and all with different results." I shifted nervously.

"Well, this one is coming back negative. So I'll do the blood test." she said.

They came and drew the blood and I had to sit and wait about 20 minutes for that.

"Well, it's not pregnancy, Mrs. Volturi, but I'd like to examine you to see what's going on." she smiled.

"O.K." I said nervously.

After the 20 minute exam, the doctor asked me to get dressed and meet her in her office.

"Mrs. Volturi, I would like to run some tests on you, if that would be o.k.?" she asked.

"Yes, I'd like to know what's going on. I'm also having some pain in my right side." I told the doctor.

"Well, it sounds like you might have an ovarian cyst, which, in most cases is easy to treat and most are non-cancerous, but you will need to take it easy and not get to stressed out, until we can get the tests done." she smiled.

"O.K., I can do that. How long until we can do these tests?" I asked.

"I'm hoping to get you in by Friday, if that's O.K. with you?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be fine." I smiled, relived that I had maybe SOME sort of answer.

She made sure all my information was correct and said the hospital would contact me for the tests.

When I arrived home with Annabel, the house was dark.

"Damn Alec for not leaving the light on." I mumbled to myself.

I pulled into the driveway and unbuckled Annabel, pulling her into my arms.

We walked inside and it was dark, so I held on to her as I turned on the light.

When the light flicked on I let out a scream, there on the floor lay Alec in a pool of blood.

I ran back out the front door and into my SUV, closing and locking the doors, incase whoever did that was still around and dialed 911.

A few hours later they were done and removed his body.

I had kept Annabel from seeing anything while they processed everything and luckily she'd fallen asleep and didn't see them roll out her father's body.

"Mrs. Volturi?" Officer Douglas tapped on my window, making me jump.

"Oh, sorry, I'm kind of zoned out." I replied.

"We think it's better if you not stay here right now." he said.

"I have no plans on coming back here Officer Douglas. I- I just can't." I started to cry.

"I understand. Why don't you let me drive you to a hotel for the night, until you can make other arrangements and they can interview you about what you saw." he smiled sadly.

"Oh, O.K., but I will need to get clothes for me and Annabel." I looked nervously towards the house.

"That's fine. I can escort you in and John here will stay with Annabel, since she's sleeping." he nodded.

We went inside quickly passing where Alec's body had laid.

I packed two bags for each of us and grabbed some of her favorite toys, I was finished in under 20 minutes.

I raced back downstairs and followed Officer Douglas to the hotel.

He checked me in under his name, incase someone was looking for me too.

I thanked him for his kindness and he said I'd be getting a call in about an hour for an officer to interview me and they'd bring dinner as well for Annabel and I.

I laid Annabel in bed and sat in the chair and let what had happened today catch up and started crying.

I reached for my phone and dialed one of the two numbers I knew would comfort me.

'_**Hi, you've reached the phone of Alice Swan, I'm terribly busy and can't answer at this time. Please leave your info. at the beep'**_

I sighed and told her to call her sister A.S.A.P.

My sister, the fashion designer, always busy. I smiled to myself.

I dialed the next number.

After 3 rings "Bells?" my dads voice sent me to tears.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he was panicking.

"Dad, it's- it's Alec." I cried.

"Bells, what about Alec? Oh, no. He's not the murdered police officer they're talking about is he?" he asked full of concern.

"Y-yes. He was murdered tonight." I sobbed.

"Bells, I'm on my way. Where are you? Are you safe?" he asked.

"Yeah, they put me in a hotel and they'll be here to interview me soon." I cried.

I gave my dad the info and he said he'd be there in a few hours.

The police officer came and brought pizza and soda and a milk for Annabel.

We'd been talking for nearly three hours, when there was a knock at the door.

The officer drew his gun and Annabel started crying.

"It's O.K. I think it's just Grumpy" I smiled to Annabel, her name for my dad made him smile so big.

I looked out the peephole and sure enough, my dad and older brother stood at the door.

I motioned for the officer to put his gun away and opened the door.

"Grumpy! Ennett!" Annabel shouted and jumped into my dads arms.

"Bella!" my dad hugged me and Emmett just nodded.

We hadn't spoke much, since I got married, he didn't like Alec and thought I was making a bad choice in getting married.

The officer excused himself and said he'd contact me, if he needed anything else.

"She'll be back in Forks, here's my card if you need to get in touch with her." my dad said.

"Thanks Chief" he nodded and walked out.

Then it hit me.

"Dad, I haven't called Alec's family yet. They don't know." I whispered.

"Bella, why don't I take Annabel for some ice cream." Emmett smiled sadly.

"Ice cweem! YEAH!" Annabel shouted. "Pwease Ennett!" she smiled at her uncle.

"Let's go shorty" he picker her up and left.

"Bella, let it out, I know you. You've been holding it in. I'll call his parents." my dad sighed.

"No, I need to." I placed my head on my dads chest as I tried to regain myself.

"I talked to Carlisle before I came and he sent these with Emmett, so you'll sleep tonight." he smiled.

"Awww, I love and miss Carlisle and Esme. I can't wait to see them." I smiled.

"They're helping to get a room set up in the house for Annabel, they're taking Emmett's old stuff out and Esme is going to redecorate it for her. I let her know only pinks and purples and lots of princess stuff." my dad smiled and I nodded.

I sat on the bed and called Alec's parents house.

"Volturi residence." his mom stated.

"Gillian, this is Bella." I stated with a shaking breath.

"Bella, hello sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked, I then proceeded to tell her what had happened and she dropped the phone, only to be picked up my his dad Aro.

"Bella, no. Tell me this isn't true." he stated.

I couldn't talk, dad took the phone from me and told him what little he knew and agreed I should go back to Forks, but he was thinking it was something to do with him and his business connections, so he suggested I change Annabel and my last name back to Swan, for safety, he said he'd set it up and not to worry, he'd help us in anyway possible.

The next few days were a blur.

Aro had a moving company at the house, after clearing it with the authorities and had all our personal items packed up and shipped to him and then he'd have his trusted staff deliver them to us in Forks.

I made sure to let him know that all I wanted was clothes and pictures, no furniture, since I'd be staying with my dad, he offered to get us our own place, but I'd feel safer at my dads.

He understood and said the house proceeds would go into our account, so I could purchase something later, should I choose to do.

I thanked him and told him I'd see them at the funeral.

Explaining to Annabel that her daddy wasn't ever coming home and was in Heaven was not easy.

She screamed and hit me and then cried herself to sleep.

A/N:

So, this is my new story…

I've rewrote it several times…

I think I FINALLY got it right…

BUT… I have a favor to ask you lovely ladies…

YOU, yes YOU have control over who Bella is going to be with…

Check out my poll and answer… QUICKLY…

This poll will be open through the weekend…

I'll close it, most likely on Sunday night…

So hurry and get your votes in.

Thanks for reading!

READ AND REVIEW….


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Shot**

**Chapter 2**

We had been in Forks for a few months now.

I wasn't working, as there were no openings in the middle of the school year, but I had money in savings and Aro and my dad helped out whenever as well.

Some days I'd go and help Uncle Marcus with paper work, just to get away and Annabel loved visiting with Esme and even dad's girlfriend Sue.

My sister had apologized time and time again for not being there for me.

I let her know it was O.K., she'd been in New Your for Fashion Week and was so busy, she didn't return my call until a week later, the day before the funeral. She'd rushed home to be with me then and spent the next week trying to make it up to me.

Emmett was still distant, talking a little more, but not much.

He said he put in a good word with the principal at the school for me and they'd already talked to my former school, so as soon as a position opened, I'd have a job.

Emmett was the Football coach and P.E. teacher.

Two of his best friends were teachers as well.

Edward Mason and Jasper Whitlock.

I remember them both so well in high school, they were egotistical jerks, they always made fun of Alice and me, Alice for being so short and tiny and me for having frizzy hair.

Of course they were three years older than us, so they were Seniors while we were Freshmen, but they were still jerks, I wasn't looking forward to THAT!

I'd made an appointment with Dr. Cullen about the procedure I was suppose to have done, he said he could get me in and I'd be fine in a few days.

I was nervous.

I was all Annabel had left, but Dr, Cullen assured me it wasn't a high-risk surgery, just removing the cyst off the ovary and cleaning out anything that might have lingered behind.

I was home that afternoon and although I was in a little pain, it was good.

They still hadn't caught the person who killed Alec, but Aro thought everything was safe, nothing had been done to the house, which finally sold.

No one was following me, Aro had people watching me, so he knew.

I was debating on buying a house down the street from my dad that just came up for sale.

It was bigger than my dads, but it was also newer, it was almost the same layout, just bigger.

It even had a huge tree in the front yard with a tire swing.

I talked to Uncle Marcus about it, since he knew EVERYTHING in town and he'd told me it was a good deal, perfect place for Annabel and I and he knew the owners wanted it sold and NOW, they were moving do to a job transfer and this would help them a great deal.

I offered $20,000. Less than what they had asked, because I was going to be paying in cash.

When Alec's and mine house sold, it sold for almost $500,000.

This house was only $220,000., but I figured if I gave them the cash it'd save them a lot of time and headache, they readily agreed and we were moving in 3 weeks later.

Emmett had asked Jasper and Edward to help and my dad had some of the reservation guys helping too, which Emmett frowned upon.

"Dad, us three can handle this! We don't need those gangbangers from the Rez coming here! Besides, do you think it's safe for them to know Bella lives alone?" Emmett question.

"Damn it Emmett! Just because you have a problem with Jacob, doesn't mean I do! Get over it!" Dad demanded and that was the end.

"Dad? Jake?, Little Jake I use to play with?" I asked.

Dad chuckled "Bella, he's not so little anymore. He's almost as big as Em and he can't wait to see you again."

I blushed and finished getting Annabel ready to take to Esme's.

I had on a pair of yoga pants and a razor back workout top.

"Bells, I hope you're putting clothes on before the guys get here." Emmett snapped.

I looked at what I had on.

"Um, Em, this is clothes, workout clothes." I shrugged and placed breakfast in front of him.

"Bella, the guys aren't going to be able to focus with you half naked." he shouted.

"Look! If your horndog friends can't keep their eyes to themselves, it's NOT my problem! I'm NOT going to be uncomfortable." I snapped back.

He shook his head and finished his breakfast.

"The guys will be here in a minute! Tell them I'll be right down." he shook his head looking at me.

There was a knock at the door, I heard laughing and talking before I opened it. _"Wonder if she still has frizzy hair? I bet she's fat from popin'_ _out a kid." _Then another round of laughter as I yanked the door open.

"Hey sexy. Is Emmett here?" the one I knew to be Edward said.

"Yeah! He'll be down in a minute." I gestured my hand, all I could do NOT to slap either one.

I was about to shut the door, when a hand stopped it.

Edward and Jasper were almost to the living room and turned around.

"Wow! Look at you!" I was swept up into these huge arms, buy a very attractive guy.

"Um, hey?" it came out like a question.

"Seriously? It's me Jake! Come on Bells, you've **GOT** to remember me! You poured the mud and kool-aid all over my head." he laughed.

When he said "Bella" Edward and Jasper's face both held fear.

"We're so sorry if you heard…" They couldn't get it out before my dad and Emmett came downstairs.

"Jake, Edward, Jasper." my dad smiled at them all, man hugging Jake.

"You ready to move baby?" my dad asked.

"Dad, I'm RIGHT down the street." I shook my head.

"I know, just worried, that's all." he smiled sadly.

The first month was hectic, I was trying to get my house together and I was just offered a teaching position at the school. I'd be an English Lit teacher, so I was rushing to make my lesson plans.

I'd gone out with Jake a few times and learned why Emmett didn't like him.

Jake was the Rez high school football coach and they lost the Championship to them last year.

Jake was really nice, but just as a friend and I had to tell him straight up, he wasn't happy, but he still wanted to be friends.

Emmett and I were talking a little better now, he came over a few times a week, he was currently single and hated eating alone.

Edward had went off with a mystery woman for the last two weeks of vacation and Jasper had went to visit his sister Rose in Texas.

She was raised with their mom, while Jasper was raised with their dad.

"So, you excited about teaching?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, a little nervous. At least you'll be there." I smiled, trying to get things on track with him.

"Yep! No one will mess with my sister! And besides your last name evokes fear!" he smiled.

"No Em, remember I went back to Swan!" I giggled.

"I KNOW! Everyone knows me as Coach Swan, so they'll snap to attention." he smiled, bumping my shoulder.

"Ahhhh… I see. So all I have to say is, 'If you're not good, I'll call Coach Swan he'll make you run laps?" I giggled.

"Yep!" he smiled. "Or you could threaten them, especially the boys with cleaning Edward's music room." he broke into laughter.

"Um… Care to share?" I asked.

"Edward is a neat freak! They know if they get sent to Edward, they'll have to do MAJOR dirty work, scrubbing baseboards and such. But, he usually just does that for REALLY bad kids. And don't EVEN threaten him to any of the girls, they're all in love with him and Jasper, pfftt… Forget it, ALL the female students go gaga for his accent. Although he's a very stern teacher. He doesn't even acknowledge them." My brother stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously sis, they're NOT like they were in high school. Are you?" he asked.

"Hey! I wasn't mean! They picked on Alice and me and you did nothing! That was hurtful. Do you know that when they helped me move, when I answered the door they were laughing and talking about me saying _'I wonder if she is still frizzy haired and I bet she's fat from popin' out a kid.' _I mean REALLY Emmett. That doesn't sound very mature to me!" I sighed.

"Sorry. Why didn't you tell me that day? I would have slapped them both upside the head." he sighed.

I just shrugged.

"And what's this with you dating Black." he crossed his arms.

"Em, I'm NOT dating Jake. We just go out to dinner or to the Rez and walk the beach. I do need friends. I told Jake I was interested in him that way." I sighed.

"Well, that's good, you can do better." he shrugged.

"I don't want anyone right now. Really. Even though I was planning on leaving Alec, because things just weren't good, I still wouldn't be dating yet. I'm just focusing on Annabel and my teaching career." his eyes were wide when I finished.

"Why didn't you tell me that things were bad between you two. I would have kicked his ass." Emmett was pacing now.

"Calm down. It was just recently and it's NOT like you were really talking to me." I told him.

He was by my side in a second. "I'm so sorry sis. I just didn't get good vibes from him and he was so moody. " Emmett sighed.

We finished hanging out and Emmett went home, I called Alice, because she was never around. She was always on the road.

Her phone rang three times before she picked up breathless.

"Bella, what?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, I've tried to call you ALL week and you haven't returned my calls." I snapped.

"Sorry, I've been, um busy." she giggled.

"Oh, too busy for your twin! Thanks!" I snapped and hung up.

I was slightly pissed, I'd seen her twice since I'd been home and not even ALL day, so yeah I had a right to be pissed. I missed my sister.

It was finally the first day of school.

I'd been busy setting up my classroom and spending time with Annabel, getting her ready for pre-school here. She was so excited.

In walked my first class and there were wolf whistles and rude remarks made towards me as they entered, I was facing the board and had went with a pencil skirt and a blue silk sleeveless button down top, with heels.

I know on the schedules, it had for English Lit. teacher it had TBA, so they didn't know who I was yet.

I turned around and face the class.

"Good Morning Class." I smiled.

More whistles and a few silent 'yes' were in the room.

I wrote my name on the board 'Ms. Swan' and it went silent, except for one load 'shit', I smiled and composed myself before turning around, which upon doing several hands were raised.

"Yes?" I said pointing to the boy who had said 'shit'.

"Um are you, I mean when did? Ugghh, Are you Coach Emmett's WIFE?" he stressed.

I laughed out loud.

"Uh, NO!" I shook my head and I could see all the guys, obviously football players, relax.

"I'm his baby sister." I smiled and the entire class groaned.

"So, are you going to tell him what we did and said?" the same boy asked.

"No. You are." I smiled and his eyes were huge.

"No, please. He'll send me to Mr. Cullen and then I'll be scrubbing crap with a toothbrush." he shook his head and several others did too.

"Look, I'll make SURE you don't go to Mr. Cullen, you just HAVE to come clean. Especially about me being his wife." I laughed again.

Another round of groans.

That's basically how my entire morning went.

Lunch arrived and Emmett was leaning against my door.

"Want to go to lunch?" he asked.

I smiled. "Oh, yes. I've got lots to tell you."

He looked at me. Like spill.

"Nope, not until we eat." I smiled.

"Well, lets go. We've got an hour an half, before we have to be back." he motioned for me to follow.

He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked to his Jeep.

We pulled up to the local diner and as we walked in, Jasper and Edward both looked up, Edward with a smirk and Jasper, I don't know.

I elbowed Emmett in the ribs "I know you wouldn't have come if I'd said something." he shrugged.

"Edward, Jasper, you remember my little sister, right?" he smiled.

"Uh, Em did you hit your head? We helped you move her?" Jasper shook his head.

"Oh yeah… You two jackasses were talking about her frizzy hair and being fat!" he snapped, but playfully, their faces were shocked.

"Yeah, she just told me." he smirked.

"Hey, in our defense, we didn't know she'd become a hottie." Edward smiled.

"I'm sorry." Jasper smiled and reached for my hand.

I put it out to shake and he kissed it instead, I got goose bumps.

"Oh, please Jazz." Edward laughed.

"Do you mind NOT groping my sister." Emmett boomed.

We were still looking at each other and I was very aware he was still holding my hand and I was blushing, until Emmett ripped our hands away.

"Thank you!" Emmett sighed. "Can we eat?" he motioned for the waitress.

After ordering, Emmett looked at Jasper.

"So, what's up? You look upset." he asked.

Jasper sighed. "Yeah, you know I was in Texas visiting my sister and her asshole boyfriend this summer. Well, he went away on a business trip and she told me she needed to get away from him. He was beating her. She showed me he bruises and said she was pregnant, so she had to get away before he came back." he shook his head.

"I packed her up and we took her car back here. She's staying with me. We stopped along the way, because he's got money, he'll find her, so we traded in her Mercedes and took a cab to the airport and flew the rest of the way. Right now she's driving my car." he sighed.

"Jasper, if she needs to talk, I'm here for her, I was in a bad marriage and I can understand." I smiled small. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"I'll take you to meet her, she could use a friend." he sighed.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight." I suggested. "Em, you too." I smiled.

"Um, am I chopped liver?" Edward asked.

"Fine, if you want to come…" I started.

"Just kidding, I've got a hot little date." he chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, so when are we going to meet this 'hot little thing?'" Emmett asked.

Something crossed Edward's face, fear? Maybe.

"Um, she's shy, yeah and isn't ready to meet you guys yet." his eyes darted to me.

"What do I have to do with this?" I asked.

He shrugged and our food came, where we ate mostly in silence, except for when Emmett told them about what my student thought.

They both laughed.

As we were leaving I asked Jasper if there was anything he liked or didn't like.

"I really love lasagna, but that'll take to long." he smiled.

"Pffttt. Nope, I've got a fast, yummy recipe." I smiled.

"Yeah. It's good!" Emmett rubbed his stomach.

"So, 7? I know Emmett has a meeting after school." I smiled.

"Yeah, we all do, Edward is the assistant coach and I'm the baseball coach." he smiled.

I nodded and we all went to our cars.

"So, you feeling something for Mr. Whitlock?" he smirked.

"No! He's just actually got manners. It surprised me." I smirked.

The rest of my day went as well as the first part, when it was time to go, I gathered everything up, grabbed my bag and as I did, everything fell.

"Shit!" I said, not loudly, but I heard a tsking.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was being watched." I snapped.

He smiled. "So, you're Coach Emmett's 'baby' sister." he smiled.

"No, I'm his younger sister." I smirked as he handed me my books.

"Oh, I'm so rude. I'm James Meyer, math teacher." he held out his hand.

"Hi, Bella Swan, new English Lit teacher." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Hope to see you soon." he grinned and walked away.

I went to the grocery store to get everything ready for dinner.

For some reason I knew this was going to be an interesting night.

A/N: I hope you enjoy!

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Shot**

**Chapter 3**

JPOV

I'd have never guessed eight months ago, I'd be watching my sister get married.

Bella had invited us over for dinner, so Rose would have at least one friend in town and she ended up with Emmett.

They hit it off immediately; it was as if Bella and I didn't exist.

They both loved sports and cars and it didn't bother Emmett that Rose was pregnant, they dated for a month, before they'd become engaged.

Emmett was attentive and loving towards my sister, I couldn't fault the guy. He loved her unconditionally.

We hadn't heard from her loser ex Royce, I think partly because she didn't take her cell and because he couldn't track her through the car.

She had nothing in her name.

I bought her a car and kept it in my name, that way he couldn't find her, same for her new cell phone.

I wouldn't let her work either, I didn't want anything traceable to her and with her marrying Emmett, she wouldn't have to work if he didn't want her to.

She'd take care of Annabel some days for Bella if the pre-school was closed or if Bella worked late and Bella always paid, regardless what Rose would say, they were like two peas in a pod.

She'd met Alice a couple of times, but she was never in town more than a weekend and Charlie loved Rose, she'd clean and cook meals for him as well.

All was going well.

Rose had her little girl six weeks ago and today she's getting married.

I knocked on Bella's hotel room door to see if they were ready.

"Jasper, 10 more minutes. Parker just woke up and needs to be fed." Bella said at the door.

I was looking at her and couldn't speak.

She had on a strapless light green dress, that was very tight at the boobs and then flared to the knee.

"Jasper. Did you hear me?" Bella was snapping in my face.

"Oh, yeah 10 minutes. I'll call Emmett and let him know. I'm not walking all the way back there." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and let me in, I was walking my sister down the aisle.

"Jasper!" Annabel smiled and ran to me, she was in the same color dress as Bella, except hers wasn't strapless.

"Hey sweetie" I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

She giggled, her little curls bouncing everywhere.

"Bella." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed.

We weren't dating, officially, but we never saw other people either.\

One of the teachers at school was always asking her out, but she kept ignoring him, thank goodness.

I was scared to get hurt again and I didn't know if it was appropriate to ask her out officially, seeing as though her husband hadn't been dead for a year.

"O.K., Parker is ready." Alice announced.

She'd actually came home this weekend and was staying for the week, we were ALL surprised.

Alice wasn't in the wedding, so she took Parker out to be seated as we all got ready.

My sister looked beautiful, she'd lost most of the baby weight, her and Emmett worked out a lot in his home gym

She wore a simple white strapless dress, I think Bella called it mermaid style or something, it was fitted all the way to mid calf and then flared.

Annabel and Bella walked out first, giving me a few minutes with Rose.

"Jasper, I'm so glad you took me out of that hellhole and brought me here and I'm grateful to Bella for inviting us over that night. It's changed my life." Rose smiled.

"Sis, I love you and I'd do anything for you. I'm so glad you're happy." I kissed her cheek.

We made our way out and as soon as she saw Emmett, her smiled brightened.

It was a simple wedding.

Only close friends.

After the wedding, Rose pulled me aside to dance "You know, Bella's not going to wait forever." she smiled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She really likes you and wants things to be official, she's hurt that you think she'll pull a Maria on her." she said.

"Rose, that's not it at all! I thought it was too soon, since it hasn't even been a year since her husbands death." I sighed.

Rose giggled.

"Just make it official." she kissed my cheek as the dance ended.

BPOV

I was dancing with Emmett and he'd asked if I'd seen Edward.

"Um, no. I don't look out for him. He's not one of my favorites." she sighed.

"You know. Something is seriously wrong with our sister. She's been jumpy all day and really attentive to Annabel and Parker." Bella giggled.

"Maybe her clock is ticking. Who couldn't love those two?" Emmett smiled.

At that time, they saw Alice walking in and looking 'not so Alice.'

Bella rushed over.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Bella asked hugging her.

"I can't talk about it right now." she pushed past Bella.

Emmett and Bella ran after her.

"Damn it Alice, Stop!" Emmett shouted.

Alice did as she was told.

"What the fuck is wrong? Bella said you were giddy this morning, now, not so much. What gives?" he demanded.

"I-I'm pregnant." she whispered and hugged onto her brother, Bella coming up and completing it.

"What? Who?" Emmett was dumbfounded.

"Well, if you don't know What, Em, then you and Rose will NEVER have another child., But the WHO, I can't say." Alice sniffled and Bella giggled.

"Damn it sis!" Emmett said.

At that time, we see Edward running out shouting Alice's name.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Emmett roared and rushed up to meet Edward.

"What the fuck did you say to my sister?" Emmett demanded, pushing Edward.

"Nothing! I said nothing! I swear!" Edward held up his hands.

"That's just the problem Edward! You didn't say ANYTHING!" Alice shrieked.

"Sweetheart, I was stunned. I couldn't believe what you'd told me. Not as in NOT believing, but I can't believe we're going to be parents!" Edward smiled and hugged her, Alice broke into tears again.

"Come on Em, let's let them figure this out. We now know why they're never home." Bella smiled and rubbed Alice's back as she passed buy.

Emmett punched Edward in the shoulder and told him that was for making his sister cry and walked back into the wedding with me.

I walked in to the most precious sight in my life.

I quickly took my phone out of my clutch and snapped a picture.

Jasper was dancing with Annabel, she was standing on his boots and holding his hands, smiling like she'd won a prize and Jasper was too. God I'd wish he'd make is official already!

"Hey, can I cut in." my dad asked and took Annabel in his arms, twirling her around.

"If she pukes dad, she's all yours!" I smiled and Jasper turned around, big smile on his face.

"So, Edward and Alice, huh?" he smiled.

"Yep. They're going to be parents." I whispered in his ear, he shivered, but when I looked at his face, he was sad.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." I said and hugged him.

"It will all be better if you say you'll be mine." he whispered in my ear and I shivered and blushed as he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'm a package deal, though." I smiled.

"I'll take it and maybe we can upsize it one day?" he smiled.

Was he telling me he wanted to have children with me? Did he really want me? I was smiling the biggest I ever had, except the day I had Annabel.

"I like the sound of that." I stood on my tip toes to give him a kiss.

"Good. Me too!" he wrapped me in a hug and picked me up off he floor.

"Hey… PG, there's kids here and if you ever make her cry, I'll punch you too!" Emmett boomed.

"I'll hold you to it." Jasper smiled and shook his hand.

We continued dancing late into the night, Charlie had taken the babies home with him and Sue.

"Want to come to my place tonight?" Jasper asked.

I nodded and let him lead the way.

A/N:

I know it's short, but I'm trying to catch up and be better!

I hope you enjoy it!

READ AND REVIEW!

**S.M. owns all… Thank God for her dreams or we'd never have sexy Jasper! We love you Stephanie!**


	4. HIATUS

**Authors Note:**

**I'm putting several of my stories on hold…**

**I hit a rough spot in writing them and can't seem to bring together anything right now, as I have a new one brewing and nothing else is making sense…**

**Sorry if this disappoints my few loyal readers.**

**I will say this, if I have enough requests to continue a certain story, I will.**

**I will FIND the will to write it, just for you!**

**Things have been crazy busy this year and the ending of last, so my writing has been off and now, with not much free time TO write, I feel bad making you wait.**

**So, as for now the following stories are on HIATUS…**

_**After the Worst**_

_**Amazing**_

_**Long Shot**_

_**No More**_

_**Return to Forks**_

**Again, I apologize to my readers.**

**I hope you'll enjoy my new story, I think it will have shorter chapters, so I can update more often, in my 'downtime'… HAHAHAAHH!**

**Thanks for being great readers!**

**Love Ya!**

**Star**


	5. Chapter 4

**Long Shot**

**Chapter 4**

Bella and I were going strong.

Sure, we argued here and there, but nothing to ground breaking.

Alice and Edward had welcomed Alexis on New Years day and she was gorgeous, tiny like Alice and Edwards hair.

Bella and I were spending the weekend at a cabin I owned and I was proposing to her.

Everyone knew, Alice and Rose helped me pick out the ring. Emmett and Charlie were excited for me and of course gave permission.

We were all packed and headed out.

"You do know there's no cell service, T.V. or electricity up here, right? Everything is candlelight and fireplace." I explained to Bella once again.

"That's fine Jasper. I'm excited to get away and unplug." She smiled, God I loved that smile and would spend the rest of my like putting it there.

We arrived before dinner, stopping at the local store, in town and stocking up on supplies.

I had a wood burning stove and an old fashioned fridge I'd had restored, so we bought a few blocks of ice for that, to keep our food and drinks cold.

Bella was amazed at the cabin, it was small, because it was only meant to be a retreat for relaxing.

There was a bathroom, kitchen, living/dining room combo, a small bedroom, it fit a full size bed and a dresser, plus a decent closet, a bigger one in the living room for our coats and such. There was also a small loft, incase I brought friends with me, one could have the pull out couch, the other the twin bed in the loft.

We made ourselves sandwiches for dinner with some chips and soda, then after, I showed her the outside patio. It wrapped around the house and on the back porch, I had a nice table and chairs, along with a fire pit. I lit the fire as we sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the stream, bubbling in the back.

We stayed like that for a while, before heading to bed.

The next morning I awoke to coffee, sausage, eggs and toast and a half naked Bella.

We ate breakfast and then made love for half the day.

At dinner that night, I grilled the steaks we'd bought, that I'd been marinating them in a whiskey mixture all day.

Dinner was delicious. When we were done, we had our coffee on the deck, where I proposed to Bella.

She said 'yes' a million times over and we didn't want big wedding, maybe elope even, depending on how everything worked out, once we were back.

Three months later we were flying to Vegas to get married.

We'd just found out Bella was two month along and couldn't be happier.

Life was great and it was only going to get better.

AN:

Sorry for the shortness, but I had to get these taken care of.

Thanks for reading!

Hope you'll enjoy this and my others!


End file.
